Three friends in memories
by evilsweet
Summary: They all knew the war against Voldemort will come, but they never thought it would be so soon. A HermioneHarryRon ship.


Three friends in memories

  
  


We don't talk anymore, not like we used too. We will sit, just the three of us by a large glass window in Gryffindor Common Room. We watched what was happening outside from the window, who will make it back alive and who would die in the end. Today, was supposed to be graduation, our last day at Hogwarts, but it was not going to happen. Instead, we are here, trapped listening to screams and cries of the dead ones. We all knew the war against Voldemort will happen, but none of us knew it will happen so soon. It seemed like yesterday, when I asked them both to sign my moving picture since it was our last year. I remembered Ron, lazy as he was, simply wrote in his messy writing,

'Hermione, Don't be so tense or you'll sound like a nagging mother . . . Your friend, Ron. 

P.S.: Weasley is our king!!' 

Harry, on the other hand wrote more formally,

'Hermione, I wish you the best of luck and hope you'll achieve all your dreams. I know you would . . . Your friend, Harry Potter.'

Silly as I was, I wrote almost a page long essay on their moving picture on why they should continue studying for knowledge. Of course, Harry and Ron pulled my quill away from my hand before I could finish it.

"Hermione. This is not for Professor Snape you know." They teased, which I took as mockery. 

Friends like us don't last forever without fights. For seven years, we had been fighting over the stupidest things. We fought more than we made up as friends as long as I can remember. When I mentioned about Viktor, Ron will get mad. When I mentioned about Cho, Harry would turn away angry. When mentioned about me being a teacher's pet, I will distance myself from them. Fight and then make up, on and on we went like this for seven years long. Once again, we are on the road of a fight about the stupid war and we refused to talk to each other. Silent is what we had vowed to keep. 

We sat once again, that's how I remembered it. We sat in front of the glass window in Hogwarts, or what was left of Hogwarts. It was so quite and emptied, everyone had left to return home, all except for us three. We wanted to help, we really did, but Dumbledore told us to stay with Harry and keep him safe because he was the only hope. So we stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room for months now. We listened to the endless echo of screams of our love ones dying and the voices of pain. I remembered the first day the war started. The Dark Lord swore revenge of Ginny and she was the first to go. I can still see Ron's face when they brought Ginny's dead body back to Hogwarts' soil. Next were the Wealsey twins, Fred and George. They went after the Dark Lord for Ginny and ended up blown into pieces before they could lay a hair on him. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley was the next to go, killed under the unforgiven curse. The Dark Lord killed his loyal servants, and Draco Malfoy was one of them. He bursted through the front door of Hogwart, spatted out a puddle of blood and died on the stone cold floor, but not before shouted victoriously "I'm free." Even Dumbledore fell under the Dark Lord's wand. The only one we thought that could defeat Lord Voldemort, died in the end. We knew we'll be next, he will come for us but we still sat by the window and watched, just the three of us left now. 

I received a letter from Mum that morning. She urged me to go with her to American where it would be safer and father was injured in the chest, and he needed help. I had to go, I knew I was being selfish to leave them both here but my family needed me as well. 

I walked back to the Common Room and found them both, one on each side, sitting in front the big glass windows. I held the letter in my fist. I knew I had to talk to both of them, I can't leave without making up as friends because this may be the only chance we'll get.

I looked at the boy to my right. His red hair, awkwardly pastured on his head. His face was sickly pale that you can't see his freckles anymore. His hazel eyes that once danced in delight over Quidditch, seemed to be lost in a stream of tears and often hung low over a book. He was thin, and getting weaker every day because he had refused to eat anything. He was my best friend, Ronald Weasley.

On my other side, sat a boy looking harshly outside the window. His jet black hair stood all over the place and dark circles appeared under his eyes. He lacked sleep, but who can sleep anyway. He was cut and busied along his arms and face. He had been practising spells on himself, hoping to perfect his skills to save everyone else. This was the 11th month into the war, yet his eyes still shone in an ember green. He was alway the brave one and yet his heart wept for the lost of his love ones. He was my other best friend, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. 

I walked up to Ron and stopped to find him scribbling away on his potion homework. I wanted him to learn but not like this, not this way.

"Ron." I whispered, trying to sound normal. Any seconds now, I could had bursted into tears. That's why we don't talk, talking about it was too painful to take.

Ron creased not to hear me. He scribbled madly away with his quill, drowning his sorrow in ink.

"Ron. You got to stop." I shouted, taking the quill and parchment away from him. 

"I have to finish it for Snape." He said, but then he paused. He kept his head down as tear formed in the corner of his eyes, but he forced himself not to cry. He realized that Snape was gone, died in the war as a traitor to the Dark Lord.

I felt a longing to hold him into my arm. I reached out my hand and crossed it into his fingers as I held his hand. His skin felt warm between my palm and he looked up at me. He shook with fear and was on the verge of tears. I kissed him on the forehead softly, hoping to kiss his sorrows away. I made my way to his cheeks and kissed him gently. I kissed him for everything lost in his life, for all the pain without his family. He held me back and buried his face into my hair, sobbing lightly. I held him as he held me and we comforted each other the only way we knew how. 

"Tell me about Ron? Tell me what's wrong?" I asked him, stroking his red hair..

"Fred and George." Whispered Ron. "I can't believe I told them that they were stupid and useless. Now they are gone." 

I kissed him on the lip after he was done speaking. I wanted to tell him everything will be all right, but I know that can't be true. 

I held Ron by the hand after we're done. "Come on." I said. I pulled him to where Harry was sat. 

Harry stared up and was surprised to find us beside him. He looked down at Ron and my hand, holding onto each other. 

"Friends now?" He asked and for the first time he laughed. I put on a weak smile of encouragement, it had been so long since anyone laughed around here. 

I sat down beside Harry and Ron sat beside me. With my free hand I held onto Harry's hand without hesitation. Unlike, Ron, Harry's hand was icy cold. I sat in the middle of them both, my best friends and was holding onto their hands. 

"Of course Harry. We had always been friends." I said, leaning in and kissed him on the lips and then I turned and kissed Ron on his lip. "Is there anything on your mind Harry?" I asked, kissing him once again on the lips, wishing to smooth out his wound that never seemed to end. I knew a simple kiss couldn't do it, but I wanted him to know I'll be there for hm, just like old times.

"Nothing, just thinking." He simply said. "And Ron. I'm sorry for what I said." He whispered, he reached past me and kissed Ron on the lips like they used too. Ron, took Harry's kiss and he kissed him back passionately. I stood up and watched them. I may never understand what it felt like to lose so much love in their life. It was life that took their family away, one by one and soon all their friends and childhood memories. They seemed to describe their pain in their kiss, sorrow, lost and hatred. After they were done, they both were breathless. They looked at each other and everything was right again. 

Then they both grabbed my arm and pulled me toward them. I sat between both of their laps with my back against their chest. 

"I'm sorry but I have to leave tonight. Mum, she needs me. Please forgive me-" Before I could finish, Harry place his finger on my lips. He kissed me on my lips and it was the first time. Harry never kissed me himself. Ron and I do it all the time as comfort when the war was going on but never Harry. I placed my arms around his warm neck and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him back, letting his tongue explored the inside of my mouth and savouring this moment. 

"Thank you, Hermione." Whispered Ron into my ears as he pecked me on the cheeks. 

Even though this was sinfully wrong, but no one knew the friendship we shared. We were always there for each and were there to comfort each other as well. It was just a normal relationship between the three of us.

"I promise we'll see each other again. No matter how long it will take." I said. I entwined my hand into Ron and Harry's hand. I pulled them together until they met in the middle. "We are friends. Best friends no matter what happens."

We sat there, holding each other's hand in front of the big glass window and listened to the voices of the dying. 

  
  


But that was twenty years ago and the war has ended now. Harry had lived up to his legend and once again defeated Lord Voldemort. I went back to the Hogwarts, which was demolished into nothing but stones and dust. On the ground, shattered into tiny pieces laid the big glass window we used to watch from. All these memories seemed like distances away. Like I promised twenty years ago, the three of us are going to meet again.

"Hermione." Shouted two familiar voices. I turned my head around and was filled with glee to see them.

A boy standing to the right. Was lean and beautifully handsome with his jet black hair. His eyes still burned with ember colour of green, but was soft and delighted. His wore a dark green robe, which I recognized it was from the Ministry of Magic. He was and still is my best friend Harry Potter.

The boy to my left stood there with a goofy smile on. His red hair that once lost its colour, shone magnificently red under the sunlight. There was a bit of dirt on the side of his cheek but I didn't care. It was great to see him happy again. He was and always will be my other best friend, Ron Wealsey.

I rushed, practically ran up to them. I embraced my arm around Harry. I smelled his scent, how he always smelled like soap. I kissed him softly on the lips. Next I went over to Ron, he opened his arm to me and embraced me into a hug. Ron, on the other hand, always smelled like grass. I kissed him on the lips too. 

"It's great to see you, Hermione." Said Ron, after we came up for breath.

"You too, the both of you." I said. I looked at his face and couldn't help myself. "Oh Ron. Look. You have dirt of your cheek." I said, taking my fingers and started to brush off the dirt.

Ron stopped me halfway. He laughed amusingly and so did Harry. 

"Hermione. Did we tell you not to stress or you'll sound like a nagging mother?" Joked Ron.

I rolled my eyes at them. "So some things never change, I guess." I said. I took both of their hands into mines and the three of us sat down. 

We just sat there in front of Hogwarts, or where Hogwarts once was. We sat there, just the three of us, holding each other hand. Just three friends in memories.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
